fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Inkling (SSBArena)
Inkling 'is the main character from ''Splatoon, a territory wars game. She can become a squid and use an ink blaster. In Super Smash Bros. Arena, she is a fighter that can spray ink that lands on the ground. This ink slows other people who are in it down, but it speeds her up. She cannot become a squid permanently, but she can use this for some attacks, as well as turning parts of her body into squid form for some of her normals. There are also male alternate costumes. She is exclusive to the 3DS version of the game. Moveset Neutral Attacks/Tilts *'Neutral Attack: '''Inkling transforms her hand into a bunch of tentacles and slaps them similarly to Peach's neutral attack, but she does it three times. Each time she does it, she does 2%. *'Dash Attack: 'Inkling fully turns into a squid and launches herself forward, like Green Missile or Skull Bash. It does 6% damage. *'Forward Tilt: 'Inkling turns her hands into a bunch of tentacles, but this time, she extends and spins them. This does 9% damage. *'Up Tilt: 'Inkling turns her head into the top of a squid's head and headbutts upwards, doing 11% damage. *'Down Tilt: 'Inkling turns her legs into tentacles, which extend on either side of her, doing 7% damage. Smashes *'Forward Smash: 'Inkling fires a cloud of gaseous ink from her gun, which deals 17% uncharged, 23% fully charged. *'Up Smash: 'Inkling waves her gun upward in an arc, making a wave of cloudy ink around her. This deals about 15% damage uncharged, and 21% damage fully charged. *'Down Smash: 'Inkling shoots below her, releasing a cloud of ink all around her feet. This deals 16% uncharged, and 20% fully charged. Aerials *'Neutral Aerial: 'Inkling turns her legs into 4 tentacles and spreads them out, dealing 8% damage to people. *'Forward Aerial: 'Inkling turns her hand into a single, long tentacle and whacks opponents with it. This does 12%. *'Back Aerial: 'Inkling uses her hair as a weapon and strikes behind her, dealing 10% damage. *'Up Aerial: 'Inkling uses her gun to shoot a cloud of ink that moves upwards. This deals 15% damage and people caught in the cloud are rocketed upwards with it. *'Down Aerial: 'Inkling turns into a squid and rockets downwards headfirst. This is a meteor smash, and it deals 17%. *'Grab Aerial (Tentacle Grapple): 'Yes, she has one. Here, she turns her hand into a tentacle. Special Moves *'Standard Special (Ink Shot): 'Inkling charges up her gun and releases a ball of ink. Whil she is charging, she can aim the gun. The ink is affected by gravity, and if it hits the ground, it creates a puddle of ink that slows everybody except for herself, who speeds up in the puddle. Enough walking on it will wear it away, though. If the ink hits a person, they take 10% damage and moderate knockback, but no ink is splattered. **'Custom Standard 1 (Ink Cloud): 'Now the shot is a cloud that moves slowly and damages anyone in it by 1% every half-second. Eventually, it liquifies, turning into liquid ink. **'Custom Standard 2 (Corrosive Ink): 'Instead of slowing down the opponents, the ink now deals 1% every half-second they are in there. This also effects Squid Slide and Paint Roller if you have this on. *'Side Special (Squid Slide): 'Inkling fully becomes a squid and dashes at enemies, leaving a trail of ink behind. The ink acts like the ink in her Neutral Special, and the squid does about 12% to anyone it hits. **'Custom Side 1 (Squid Jump): 'When Inkling becomes a squid, she leaves a small puddle of ink and then jumps. It still does the same amount, and it's a lot like her Dash Attack. **'Custom Side 2 (Half-Squid Slide): 'Inkling only turns half her body into the bottom of a squid, and dashes forward, dealing more damage and knockback (15%) but not going as far. *'Up Special (Ink Jet): 'A giant jet of ink comes up from either the bottom of the stage or the nearest platform below her. She then transforms into a squid and rides it upwards, like how she can ride up walls as a squid in her own game. The ink also does 2% every second someone is trapped in it, but it goes away after she climbs to the top. **'Custom Up 1 (Ink Surf): 'The jet is now diagonal, allowing for some horizontal recovery, but it doesn't go as high. **'Custom Up 2 (Ink Wall): 'The jet of ink is now a wall that appears as the squid goes up it, meaning less lag, but it doesn't harm oppponents or have as much distance. *'Down Special (Paint Roller): 'Inkling pulls out a paint roller which is a very strong projectile that trails ink behind it. The roller collapses at the end of its run, doing 18% damage. Anyone who gets hit prior to this will take 15% and get buried. **'Custom Down 1 (Squid Team): 'Inkling throws another member of her team as a squid which goes faster and farther, but only does 4%, doesn't bury, and doesn't collapse. **'Custom Down 2 (Dry Roller): 'Inkling throws a bigger but dry paint roller that does 19%, and the collapse does 24%. It still buries as well *'Ultra Smash (Super Jump): Inkling jumps offscreen and becomes a huge squid that jumps above the stage and takes anyone who touches it offscreen, as well as doing 21% damage to them. *'Final Smash (Giant Squid): '''Again, Inkling jumps offscreen, but this time, she reappears as a HUGE squid that cannot move and has its tentacles in the air. Press A to shoot ink from its left tentacle, and B for it's right. Both of these do 30% and huge knockback if they hit. Pallette Swaps *'Red: Her default orange look. Orange ink. *'Blue: '''The male costume's default blue look. Blue ink. *'Green: 'A female costume which is dark green. Green ink. *'Yellow: 'The male costume's yellow/neon green look. Yellow ink. *'Pink: 'A female costume with neon pink coloration. Pink ink. *'Black: 'A black male Inkling. Dark grey ink. *'Purple: A female costume with purple colors. Purple ink. *'''White: '''A male costume designed to look like a Blooper. Black ink. Category:Super Smash Bros. Arena Category:Characters Category:Splatoon (series)